Out of Character
by Akira Sei54
Summary: Ke-OOC-an Nijimura yang membuat Haizaki jadi OOC juga di dalam. / OOC banget. / For Haizaki birthday(11/02/2015)


Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning : OOC, typo, kata-kata kasar, banyak teriakan(?)

* * *

"Kau mau tau aku suka dengan siapa?"

–––Siiing. Pluk. Suara bola terjatuh terdengar.

Sungguh kalau bola tadi tidak jatuh, pasti bola itu sudah Haizaki lemparkan ke wajah Nijimura.

"Kau bercanda. Untuk apa juga aku tahu, tidak ada urusannya denganku." Haizaki mengambil bola terdekat dan memasukannya dalam keranjang bola.

Nijimura mengambil bola terdekat, "Hanya memberi kesempatan. Mungkin saja kau penasaran." Dia memutar bola itu.

Haizaki memutar matanya malas, "Peduli apa aku dengan kehidupa percintaanmu?"

"Tidak akan merugikanmu juga kok," Nijimura melempar bola itu ke Haizaki.

Haizaki reflek menangkapnya, "Sudah ku bilang aku tidak peduli! DAN JANGAN LEMPARKAN BOLA ITU SEENAKNYA!" Haizaki ngomel sendiri. Sebenarnya ia sedang diberi hukuman piket sendiri karena berniat membolos, kalau masalah Nijimura ada di situ sih entah kenapa.

"Palingan juga yang kau suka perempuan rambut panjang yang manis, pintar, baik, _feminine_ , pintar masak, atau yang berdada besar.." Haizaki mengendus sambil tetap mengambil bola.

Nijimura mengendus geli, "Perempuan?"

Haizaki menengok horror, "J-jadi kau suka laki-laki?" raut wajahnya susah dijelaskan.

"Yaa.. Bisa dikatakan seperti itu.." Nijimura tersenyum miring.

Haizaki mengendus singkat, "Yah, tidak ada hubungannya juga denganku.." Ia mendorong keranjang bola basket itu ke gudang dalam _gym_.

Nijimura mengikuti langkah Haizaki dan bersender diambang pintu, "Kau tahu siapa?"

"…Akashi?" Haizaki menengok ke arah Nijimura.

Nijimura memasang senyum kecil yang entah kenapa membuat Haizaki merinding. "Memang sih dia manis, pintar, baik. Tapi sayangnya bukan dia. Ayo tebak lagi,"

"Che. Memang apa untungnya bagiku? Yang ada hanya membuang waktuku," Haizaki melangkhkan kakinya keluar beralih ke ruang loker.

Nijimura masih setia mengikuti Haizaki. "Kan sudah kubilang kalau kau sudah tahu kau juga akan untung,"

Mengalah, Haizaki menghela nafas, "Hah.. Cepat jelaskan ciri-cirinya." Ia mengelap mukanya dengan handuk kecil.

"Hmm.. Dia manis," –Haizaki menaruh handuk yang ia pakai untuk mengelap peluh.

"Menarik perhatian," –Haizaki membuka pakaiannya.

"Susah dimengerti," –Haizaki mengelap peluh dibadannya.

"Berandal," –Haizaki mulai curiga.

Nijimura perlahan mendekati Haizaki, "Dan sekarang dia ada di depanku." –Haizaki memasang wajah horror.

"Me-menjauhlah, kau membuatku merinding," Haizaki mendorong Nijimura. 'DIA GILA! KAPTEN INI GILA!' setidaknya seperti itulah yang kalimat yang terpancar dari pandangan Haizaki.

Nijimura menangkup wajah Haizaki, "Kau tahu? Aku sudah lama suka padamu.." senyum kecil terpatri diwajahnya.

Badan Haizaki membeku sepersekian detik, "Jangan bercanda kapten bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bercanda kok," Nijimura masih memasang senyum itu.

"Oh, oke, aku tahu. Kau pasti bukan Nijimura kan? Cepat buka topengmu, aku tidak akan tertipu." Haizaki mencoba berpikir positif.

Nijimura menjauhi Haizaki dan menutup sebelah matanya, "Che, sialan." Nijimura misuh sendiri.

Haizaki menghela nafas lega karena kapten brengseknya sudah kembali, "Sebenarnya ada apa sih? Lagi taruhan?" Haizaki memakai pakaiannya.

Nijimura membuang nafas berat, "Hah.. Bukan, aku sedang mencoba cara Kise.." ia mengalihkan pandangan.

Mendengar nama 'Kise', pasti memang ada yang tidak beres. "Memang kau minta saran apa dari dia?" Haizaki bertanya lagi.

"Aku bilang ingin mendekati orang yang kusuka, katanya cobalah jadi lebih romantis. Hah.. Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran orang itu.." keluh Nijimura.

'JUSTRU AKU YANG TIDAK MENGERTI JALAN PIKIRANMU! UNTUK APA KAU MENGIKUTI SARANNYA?!' batin Haizaki berteriak. "Kalau begitu kenapa akhirnya kau mengikuti sarannya?"

Nijimura menatap tajam Haizaki seakan berkata, 'Jadi kau mengataiku bodoh?', membuat Haizaki sedikit merinding. "Tidak ada pilihan. Kata yang lain pun bilang 'coba saja dulu'."

"Kenapa tidak meminta saranku?"

"…" Nijimura _facepalm_.

"Apa?" tanya Haizaki bingung.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau yang aku suka itu kau?"

"…Hah?" Haizaki mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa menit lalu, "HAH?! APA MAKSU–"

Protes Haizaki dipotong oleh tangan Nijimura yang menutup mulutnya, "BERISIK BODOH!"

Haizaki melepas tangan Nijimura dengan paksa, "KAU JUGA TERIAK KAPTEN BODOH!"

"ITU KARENA PERTAMA KAU YANG TERIAK!"

"BERHENTI TERIAK KAPTEN BRENGSEK!"

"BERHENTILAH MENERIAKIKU KOUHAI TIDAK TAHU DIRI!"

"AP–?!" tiba-tiba Nijimura menangkup wajah Haizaki dan mendekatkan wajah mereka. 'APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN?!' lagi-lagi batin Haizaki berteriak.

"Ssh– diamlah." Nijimura berkata dengan nada rendah, membuat wajah Haizaki mau tak mau bersemu merah.

"Me-menjauhlah.." Haizaki mencoba mendorong Nijimura dan mengalihkan wajahnya.

Nijimura menyeringai kecil, 'Cup!' ia menyentuhkan bibirnya pada bibir Haizaki.

'! _FIRST_ _KISS_ KU!' Haizaki memasang wajah terhorrornya.

Beberapa detik berlalu, Nijimura menjauhkan wajah mereka. Dilihatnya Haizaki yang sudah lemas bagaikan kehilangan nyawa. "Hei, kau masih hidup?" tanyanya.

Haizaki tidak merespon, tubuhnya makin lemas, " _First_ _kiss_ ku…" lirihnya.

"Oh.. Jadi itu _first kiss_ mu? Aneh mendengan _playboy_ sepertimu masih menyimpan sebuah _first kiss.._ "

"TENTU AKU MENYIMPANNYA UNTUK ORANG YANG AKU CI– Ci.." Haizaki susah menyebutkan kalimat selanjutnya. "Ugh. Lupakanlah," ia berdiri lalu mengusap kasar bibirnya.

"Jadi, jawabanmu?" Nijimura menuntut.

"Jawaban apa?" masih terselip nada kesal saat Haizaki berbicara.

"Pernyataan cintaku."

"..Apa untungnya kalau aku menerimamu?"

"Kau akan dapat _title_ sebagai kekasih _point guard_ terkuat?"

"Itu tidak menguntungkanku. Apalagi caramu sangat OOC."

Entah kenapa rasanya Nijimura ingin mengeplak kepala Haizaki, "Tinggal jawab apa susahnya sih?!"

"…hmm.."

"Hah?" Nijimura mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mmm.."

"HAH?! Ngomong yang jelas donk!" emosinya naik.

"IYA BODOH!" wajah Haizaki sepenuhnya memerah.

Dan jawaban Haizaki membuat Nijimura mengulum senyum tipis.

...

 _Etto_... Masih ada yang ingat saya? Maaf saya lama tidak publish cerita dan pas sekali publish jadi aneh banget /bow/ Mungkin kedepannya saya juga akan jarang publish karena banyak tugas TvT Maafkan saya ;-; Dan terimakasih sudah membaca =w=


End file.
